sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Sanderson
Name: Kathryn "Kate" Sanderson Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 4'11" Weight: 103 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One Weapon: Egyptian Scimtar Appearance: Kate is a lithe creature that looks like the type to be blown over by a strong wind. She has very little mass to her, with not a lot of fat or muscle to speak of. This gives her the appearance of almost being someone of whom puberty never quite caught up to. If ever she attempted to do herself up, the boys around the school would see her as slightly above-average, but Kate never tries to do anything but wrap her slightly-longer than shoulder-length hair in a ponytail and throw on the most mundane of colours in an attempt to blend in. As she is a very slight person, Kate often wears layers or larger clothing in an attempt to make herself seem larger. Her face is rounded, with a small point to her chin and a button nose. She wears square, thick-rimmed glasses which she keeps immaculately cleaned, and has a difficult time seeing without. Her skin is relatively unblemished, but her pale cheeks tend to get very red in the cold, betraying her faint Scandinavian heritage. On Announcement Day, Kate was wearing a dark blue ski jacket, overtop of a black sweater, underneath of which was a green long-sleeved shirt and tan cargo pants. She was wearing blue Converse running shoes. Interests: Kate is a classic example of a heavy introvert, and eschews most forms of social interaction in favour of books and reading materials. She enjoys reading anything that she can get her hands on, with no particular leaning towards fiction or non-fiction. She does particularly enjoy stories that have a happy ending, or those that take the protagonist to a far-off world in search of adventure. Kate also plays the piano, and grew up taking lessons, but prefers to do so in the comfort of her own home, as she dislikes the attention and prefers to play for her parents or other family members who might be around. Recently she has started trying to compose her own music, but it's still a work-in-progress for her. She has a staunch anti-violence mindset and believes that the current political climate is going to result in the end of the world, but has not shared this with anyone, family or otherwise. Talking about the potential for global war that ends in a nuclear winter isn't really a preferred topic of conversation in polite company, and as such, Kate tends to keep it private. She does believe that if humanity continues on its current path, the end of organized civilization is likely to occur within her lifetime, which saddens her. History: Born as the youngest daughter to Shawn and Veronica Sanderson, Kate was by all accounts, an accident. With a father who was an insurance adjustor and a mother who worked as a pre-school teacher, the Sandersons budgeted their life in order to account for two children, Franklin and Jerry, ten and eight years her senior, respectively. A gregarious family who were all staunchly patriotic, the family would adjust, but as a result of the financial uncertainty that her arrival put them into, certain trips had to be cancelled, the money had to be spread out a little bit wider, leading Kate to always feel a certain ostracism from her own family. This softened as she grew older, but that initial reticence at her existence helped shape her into a quiet, shy, introverted girl who had a very hard time forming connections with other people. Of an average intelligence, Kate always felt like a bit of an outsider - within her own home, within her classmates, even within her own country. This was a difficult thing to grapple with, especially as her brothers both went off into military service. If Kate were to have a close relationship with one person, it would be her mother. Initially treating her with the same reticence as the rest of her family, her mother eventually came around - primarily because she'd always wanted a daughter, though Kate wasn't exactly what she expected. Nonetheless, Veronica tried very hard to teach her daughter as well as she could, and to shield her from the brusque demeanour that could come along with having two (much) older siblings, who would often antagonize their quieter sister. Kate's interest in literature and reading was borne from the result of needing a place to go, a place to hide from all of the noise around her. Personality: Quiet, reserved, and introverted are three key adjectives that sum up Kate Sanderson in a nutshell. She is not clever and has a very difficult time engaging anyone in a social context, as she is not practiced at it at all. She has been brought up to be polite, and believes that manners are very important in how people conduct themselves. Kate often feels sad over the state of the world, but she tries to hide this from her family. She is very sensitive and does not believe in violence being the answer to anything, and has been extremely sheltered by her mother, while being almost ignored by everyone else. As of late she has started to make small attempts to come out of her shell, as her confidence was buoyed by her brothers returning home on a surprise visit and stumbling upon her playing the piano and being very moved by it - the first compliments that she ever remembers receiving from them. Reputation: Barely anyone is aware of Kate Sanderson's existence. She takes steps to blend into the background, and has a very hard time engaging socially. Part of this is from a very likely undiagnosed social anxiety, but a lot of it is from her disinterest in engaging with the majority of her fellow student body. She would be known to anyone who frequents the library area of the school, and people have likely tried to engage her at times, but haven't had much luck. The above biography is as written by Cactus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Cactus '''Kills: '''Larry Rosenberg NPC '''Killed By: '''Killed by US military '''Collected Weapons: '''Egyptian Scimtar (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'William Apgar 'Enemies: '''Larry Rosenberg NPC, Leonard Roycewood NPC, Mick Sexsmith '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''While many of the students being selected for the Program took their selection with outward displays of emotion, for Kathryn Sanderson, her world seemed to implode as soon as her name was announced. She left the gym in silent tears, nearly paralyzed in terror. As she was deposited on the island, Kate wandered in shock until she reached the Seaside barricade, going over her situation within her mind and trying to reconcile everything in her own mind. After much deliberation, she decided that the smartest idea would be for her to take back her own fate and commit suicide. As she moved to hurl herself off the barricade, she was interrupted by Larry Rosenberg, a classmate who was overzealously excited to play the game. Seeing Kathryn as an early mark who would be a quick way to double his own supplies, Larry went on the offensive, temporarily blinding her with hand sanitizer before viciously attacking her with his hands and feet. With a vulnerable Kate at his mercy, Larry theorized that he would make more of an 'impact' if he did something outrageous, and announced to Kate that he was going to rape her, to show the General that he was capable of anything. Caught up in his dismissive attitude towards his prey, Larry realized all-too-late that Kate was armed with a vicious scimitar, and ended up split down the middle as he went to carry out his dark deed. His body fell on top of the lithe girl, and pinned her to the ground. Already suffering from a myriad of internal injuries including broken ribs and a concussion, Kate passed out. For a time, Kate remained in an unconscious state, her mind only barely aware of what was going on around her, which included her rescue from the barricade and subsequent travel to another area. Kathryn remained unconscious as her rescuer engaged in his own conflict, her mind only barely registering what was happening around her. Coming to much later, Kate awoke in the Northern housing district, having been rescued from her predicament and cared for by another student, of whom she had never met prior to her revival. She found William Apgar to be unusually kind, and Kate was immediately confused why he would even bother with someone like her, who was likely nothing but a liability. William was unable to offer much beyond a cursory "it was the right thing to do", which endeared the wounded girl to him. She quickly found that she trusted him - and indeed, her injuries were debilitating enough that for the time being, she wouldn't have a choice. After the two discussed their predicament, William took his leave to barricade the house and search it for any further supplies. Kathryn lamented the fact that she had not been able to carry out her initial plan; she hated being a burden to anyone, particularly someone like William who could obviously take care of himself. Kate was jolted back into an alert state when their barricades were broken by Mick Sexsmith, who was looking for a place to stay. Initially staying silent and hidden, Kathryn was more than a little annoyed by William's rapid trust of the newcomer, particularly since he seemed to be hiding something. She was particularly vexed by the fact that he was missing two of his fingers. Uneasily agreeing to share the house with him, Mick retreated to an upstairs bedroom, while Kate and Willy animatedly discussed their options going forward. Kate vehemently expressed to William that they should leave before Mick woke up, and he begrudgingly agreed, gathering their supplies and gently carrying the small girl out of the area. Some time later, Kathryn and William were in the woods, and were separated by an indiscriminate burst of gunfire that hit the both of them. Trying to crawl to salvation, Kathryn was unlucky enough to come face-to-face with the American soldiers that were cleaning up the out-of-control situation that the British incursion had caused. Kate only had a moment to look back on her time with William and appreciate his kindness before she was summarily executed. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"It's okay, Willy. I trust you."'' -- for Kate, difficult words to speak. Other/Trivia * Kathryn was very much intended to be an experimental character for several different reasons. Cactus wanted to attempt to write two characters interacting with one another while still staying distinctly different with their thoughts and viewpoints - essentially avoiding the 'handlercest' phenomena. He also attempted to play a character whom would be fully dependent upon another for a period of time, as well as delving into how to still write as a character who is unconscious. * Originally, Kate was supposed to survive and escape the island, but due to real-life circumstances, Cactus was unable to finish the entire arc and ended up swapping Kate and Willy's planned fates. * Kathryn's last name is taken from a street that was close to where Cactus lived as a child. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Kate, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Zombie *You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet *Willy Willy Willy, can't you see? Sometimes your words just hypnotize me. *Clean Up Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kate Sanderson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue